


Harvest

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Farmer Bobby Singer, Farmer Dean Winchester, Farmer Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Language, farmer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: You inherited your Daddy’s farm and Dean, Sam and Bobby move in to help you take care of the land.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspiration: Harvest Time-Luke Bryan  
> Album: Tailgates & Tanlines

The sun was going down as you pulled a pie out of the oven. You could see the combine making another lap around as it kicked up corn husks and dust. In the distance, you could see the football lights turn on for the game tonight. The whole town would be going to the game and the boys have never missed one. You were about to go get cleaned up when you heard the screen door squeak open.

The sound of work boots hitting the hard word floor sends a smile across your face. Here come the boys. The screen door slams shut. Oh, just one of the boys. Thunk. One work boot is tossed across the hallway hitting the wall to the kitchen. Thunk. There goes the other one. You know from doing this day in and day out, that Dean is the first one in for the night. 

“Y/N, that better be pie I’m smelling.”

“Sure is.” 

Dean strolls into the kitchen. His hair is pressed down against his head from sweating all day under his ballcap and he still has hydraulic fluid on his jeans. His hands are covered in red dust from the dirt. 

“Great! I’m starving.” He reaches for the pie and you swat his hand away.

“Not ‘til after dinner. Go get washed up, then come on back down for dinner.”

Dean sighs, but goes to the bathroom to start cleaning up.

The screen door squeaks open again and slams back shut. Sam walks into the kitchen. His footsteps are even louder than Dean’s. His hair is sticking to his cheeks. He has dirt smeared across his face from spending the day keeping his hair from doing just that. His shirt is drenched in sweat and sticking to his broad chiseled chest. 

“Back to the hallway, Mister. Boots off.” You can’t help but smile as your hand gently pushes against his chest to get him to back out of the kitchen.

“Sorry Y/N, I forgot.” Sam says shyly and goes back to the hallway. He slides his boots off one at a time. Thud. The sound of his heavy boots hitting the floor echoes through the hallway. Thud. He heads up the stairs knowing that the sooner he is clean, the sooner he can eat.

You set four spots at the kitchen table. You don’t often get to have a full meal with these fellas, usually they work in the fields way past dusk, and you are looking forward to making a good memory. You put the pot roast, potatoes, corn, stuffing, and rolls on the table. You grab four cold ones out of the fridge and set one at each place.

You look out the kitchen window. The combine has been brought in for the night and the barn lights have been dimmed so the animals can sleep. 

“Now just where did he go off to?” You say scanning the farm yard.

You turn around to see Sam coming back down the stairs. You can never get enough of how well they clean up. Sam’s hair is slicked back and dripping tiny specks of water onto his shoulders. The top couple buttons of his flannel shirt were left undone, exposing his neck and a peek at his chest. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to right below his elbow, showing off his muscular arms. His jeans and boots complete the outfit perfectly. 

“Mmmm, it all smells so good, Y/N.”

“Thanks, Sam.” You say smiling. “Hey, any idea where Bobby is? He hasn’t come in yet.”

“Must be finishing up in the barn. I’ll go…”

Dean dramatically walks into the kitchen. His hair is spiked and still damp from his shower and damn if this man didn’t know how to clean up nicely. He has on a gray Henley, sleeves pushed up to his elbows, his signature amulet that has been passed down for generations hanging on his chest, jeans that are hugging his ass just right and a pair of black boots. 

“Okay, I did what you asked, Y/N. Can I eat now?”

You roll your eyes. “Well, I was kinda hoping Bobby would have come in by now, but…”

Just then the screen door flies open and Bobby storms into the kitchen. “Alright, 'ya idjits. Next time 'ya leave the field 'fore the work is done, it’s gonna be your asses up at the crack of dawn.” 

“I was just so hungry and couldn’t stand going in circles anymore.” Dean says as he sits down at the table and takes a swig of his beer. 

”Sorry Bobby. I didn’t realize there was work left to do today. I’ll get up extra early tomorrow to help you with catching it back up.” Sam gives Bobby innocent puppy dog eyes.

“Damn straight you will and so will you Dean. It’s harvest season, we have to work extra hard to help out Y/N.” 

“Sure.” Dean says and rolls his eyes.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me, boy.” 

“All right boys, that’s enough. Let’s all just play nice and have a good meal together. Okay?”

“Of course, Y/N.” “Yes.” “Let’s eat, I’m starving.”

Dean reaches for the potatoes.

“Not so fast Dean.”

He freezes and looks up at you, with confusion on his face.

You cross your fingers and bow your head. You pause for a minute and peak up to see if they are following you. All three are just staring at you with shock and confusion. You ignore their looks, bow your head and close your eyes.

“Dear Chuck, I know that we aren’t a religious family and that we haven’t earned it, but please watch over our land and my boys. Times have been hard and they keep getting harder. I made a promise to Daddy and I will not give up on this farm. I plan to find a way to get this farm to turn a profit if it’s the last thing I do. A little help from above would be great right about now. Thanks.”

You look back up to see that even though they are still shocked, their faces have softened to show how much they care about you too.

“Alright, let’s dig in.”

“Finally! Can I have that pie now too?” Dean winks at you.


End file.
